A Family of Insanity
by dino kid
Summary: Medusa is killed but Arachne saves her infant neice from death. Bringing her to Asura for the two to raise Medusas child as there own. This is the story of a family
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is not a romance fanfiction, more of a family one, there may be a romance later on but not between Asura and Crona.**

**The pairing I guess you can say would be a AsuraXArachne would be the one in the fanfiction.**

**Ironically I got this idea by watching an AsuraXArachne video.**

**XxX**

"GET HER!" A meister yelled as they continued to through attacks at Arachne.

She needed to get out of there!

Stein charged at her, Soul Force ready to hit her. Arachne was about to charge a spell when a golem hit Stein square in the jaw.

"Lady Arachne! Run! We'll rid them!" Mosquito said as he appeared with Giriko along with several other members of Arachnophobia and a couple dozen golems. Giriko activated Saw Foot as he killed one of the meisters that was about to hit Arachne from behind.

Turning quickly to look at her Giriko shouted, "They reached Medusas place! You need to hurry!" He said.

Color drained from Arachnes face, if they had reached her younger sisters home, then they could have gotten…

_NO!_ They wouldn't have found what she was talking about! She would not allow that!

Arachne began to run as quickly as she could towards where Medusa had stayed, hoping, praying to what god was looking out for her, that she wasn't too late.

The sounds of battle had dimmed out as she caught site of smoke coming from the direction she was running towards.

Arachne increased her pace. "Dear god, no. Please no." She whimpered as Medusas home came into view.

The house was nearly destroyed, when they had came to kill Medusa, they must have fought a portion of it inside. One wall had been on fire, but the flames were dieing out. Arachne walked into the house, coughing a bit from the smoke.

She darted around trying to find what she was looking for until she spotted it, wrapped safely in blankets. Arachne carefully picked the bundle up and cradled it against her chest before heading for the exit.

Arachne ran out of Medusas crumbling home carrying a small thing bundled tightly in blankets. She was severely injured but continued running. She had to protect the thing she was carrying.

She kept on running, she was getting weaker by the minute, but she had to reach her destination quickly.

_They killed Medusa…._ She thought. Medusa didn't stand a chance, they sent two top meisters and Death Scythes. _She _was lucky that the DWMA weren't around the building anymore and that her loyal subordinates had made it possible for her to escape.

She continued running, she prayed that Giriko, Mosquito and the others were alright. But she needed to find _him. _He was who she needed most at the moment.

She continued running, her soul protect deactivating out of how weak she was getting when she felt her hopes skyrocket when she found his home.

A old castle built into the side of a mountain.

And there he was, sitting on the ledge in the shadows nibbling on souls.

She continued running and shouted. "ASURA!" She said, her voice was weak. The figure stiffened and looked in her direction. The moment he saw her he began flying towards her.

"Arachne! What happened?" He asked, fear lacing his voice as he saw her condition.

Arachne just collapsed against him as her knees buckled under her. "DWMA…they attacked…Medusa is dead…but…we have to…protect her." Arachne said gasping for air, her lungs felt like they were closing in. She proceeded to hand Asura the bundle she was carrying.

Asura hesitantly took it and looked at it, shocked to find a pink haired infant resting peacefully in the blankets. "Who…is this?" He asked.

"Chrona," Arachne replied still finding it hard to breath. "We…have to take care of her." She said. "We can't leave her out all by herself….she's family." Arachne said.

Asura just stared at her before picking her up and leaving Chrona in the hands of his scarves. "We need to get you inside." He said floating to the castle and inside.

Asura proceeded to lay Arachne on the bed and held Chrona in his arms.

"So…I guess we are parents now." He said and Arachne gave him a weak smile.

Chrona opened her eyes showing off bright blue eyes as she stared at him and Arachne. She closed her eyes again and snuggled against Asura.

Asura blushed as Arachne smiled some more. "She likes you already." She said. "you don't scare her."

Asura just stared at the infant, before a smile started to form. "Yeah, she isn't scared of me." He said.

**This is just a prologue. I hope you review, I'm already working on ideas for the next chapter and plan on updating my fic The Lycan And The Vampire soon also.**

**So stay tuned, also I plan on changing the title if I can think of a better one then this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading the last chapter and reviewing it. I give you Chapter 1**

_1 month later._

Asura awoke with the faint crying from across the hall. It was hard to hear but he could hear it nonetheless.

Groaning he rolled over on his bed hoping that Arachnes lap would drown out the sound of the babies crying.

Arachne continued to run her hand through his hair as he attempted to go back to sleep.

"Maybe you should go check on her?" She suggested.

Asura opened one of his eyes. "Can't Giriko, or Mosquito, or one of those other henchmen of yours check on her?" He whined.

Arachne shook her head. "You should take some responsibility yourself. You want Chrona to grow up thinking that Giriko or Mosquito or the other males are her 'father' over you?" She asked.

Asura stiffened. Sure he wasn't really Chronas dad but he and Arachne are basically her adopted parents and he would rather her think of him as dad over anyone else. He dragged himself up off Arachnes _comfortable_ lap and trudged to the room they placed Chrona in.

Opening the door to be met by pale blue walls and a crib –the moment Mosquito and Giriko heard of this, they began to make this room into a baby's room, building a crib and painting the walls, though they painted the walls blue and not pink (They thought Crona was a boy, in the end, Arachne said that the walls matched Cronas eyes so they didn't have to repaint it). Asura walked to the crib and picked up the sobbing infant with his scarves and carefully placed him in her arms.

"Shush…shush…" He soothed as he rocked her in his arms. He removed the scarves covering his face and her crying slowed as she saw his face. "What's the matter little girl?" He asked as he sat down leaning against the wall.

Chrona, finally stopped crying, reached towards Asuras face and pulled on a lock of his hair. Asura winced a bit making Chrona giggle and pull again.

"You like seeing me in pain don't you?" Asura accused but smiled nonetheless.

"Is everything alright in here?" Asura turned his head to look at the tiny butler, Mosquito, who was standing in the doorway. "I heard young Chrona crying and came to check on her."

Asura shrugged. "I don't know why she was crying but she stopped, and seemed to have found amusement in harming me." He joked as he rocked her some more trying to put her to sleep. "Hey, Mosquito, do you know any lullabies?" He asked.

Mosquito paused and nodded. "I do know one." He said.

"Great, can you sing it? I want the little tyke to fall asleep already so I cant go to sleep as well." Asura said.

Mosquito held his arms out. "Here, I'll stay with her until she is asleep and you can go back to your quarters to sleep." He offered.

Asura hesitated a bit, Mosquitoes nose could hurt Chrona, but he gave her to him anyways knowing he would not harm her on purpose.

As he left Mosquito looked at Chrona. "Hello, little one." He greeted as Chrona stared at him. "How about a song to make you nice and sleepy." He said before he hummed a bit and began singing.

"_Hush little baby, don't make a sound, mamas going to buy you a Mockingbird. And if that Mockingbird won't sing, Mama's going to buy you a diamond ring." _ He sung.

"_and if that diamond ring turns brass. Mamas going to buy you a looking glass. And if that looking glass gets broke. Mama's going to buy you a Billy Goat. And if that Billy Goat wont pull. Mamas going to buy you a cart and bull." _ He continued. _"and if that cart and bull fall down. You'll still be the sweetest girl in town." _Mosquito finished and looked down to see Chrona fast asleep.

"you sure know how to put them to sleep old man." Giriko said from the doorway as he took a sip from the beer he was holding.

Mosquito ignored him as he tucked the baby into the crib and turned around. "Its kind of the purpose of that lullaby." He retorted as he left, closing the door a bit but leaving it open a crack.

"Yeah yeah." Giriko said not really carry at all. He changed the topic. "She's a cute little kid." He said and the tiny man nodded in agreement.

"agreed. It feels like an honor that we can help raise her." He said smiling a bit. "Lady Arachne and Kishin-sama are very lucky."

"You can say that again." Giriko nodded. "Though I wonder who the tyke's real dad is," He mused. "We know her mom's Medusa, but who did Medusa screw with to produce such an adorable kid." He said.

Mosquito shrugged and Giriko continued.

"He must have been a real good looking man, I mean she definitely didn't get her looks from Medusa that's for sure. But knowing the witch, her dads most likely dead." Giriko said and he finished drinking the bottle of beer.

"You should try to be a little more quite." Mosquito said as he began walking down the hall. "Do you want to awaken Young Chrona?"

Giriko shrugged. "Well I'm off to bed." He said as he headed towards his room. He gave Mosquito a glance. "I wonder who she'll be more like, Arachne, or Asura."

"She might be like both, she might be like neither."

**Done.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yeah I think I made them really out of character, but I'm not used to writing with it in any of there point of views! Plus I don't know how they would react in this kind of situation anyways so don't kill me.**


End file.
